2 chieuses en liberté
by katarzina
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsqu'on lache deux princesses égocentriques et sadiques dans la nature? C'est ce que vont découvrir Naruto&cie. couples: divers et varié ...quand les auteurs s'incrustent dans les fanfictions...
1. prologue

**Auteurs**: Katarzina, Sayumi-chan et Sôseiseki.

**Genre**: Romance, Humour . Mouahahaha

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages nous appartenant sont le Prince, Shinku , Sayuri et Megumi .

**Notes des auteurs**:

-Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Oroshimaru et Naruto était parti 3 ans en entrainement avec Jiraya.

-Les personnages ont environ 15/16 ans .

-Chaque auteur de cette fic n'a malheureusement pas pu prendre le même pseudo que son prénom, car l'inscription s'est faite après avoir commencé la fic et les pseudos sont presque tous pris. Donc, Katarzina est Shinku(le truc qui n'a rien à voir XD),Sayumi-chan est Sayuri et Sôseiseki est Megumi

* * *

Prologue : 

Le garçon se réveilla. Sa tète le faisait affreusement souffrir. Autours de lui, tout était flou. Le temps que sa vue s'ajuste, il chercha un point d'attache, quelque chose de familier dans ce décor de prolétaire, mais rien. Il gémit, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva. Ses vêtements… où étaient-ils ? Dans flash douloureux il revit quelques brides de sa soirée de la veille.

Alcool. Princesses. Hôtel.

Il chercha des yeux ses charmantes compagnes.

Déguisement. Striptease (pour lui). Vidéo.

Meeerde ! Il chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements. Elles n'ont quand même pas fait ça ! Plus de vêtements. Plus de princesses. Plus de vidéo. Plus de dignité. Tout ceci conduisant à la perte du pays. Mais avant de se venger sur ces pestes, il fallait à tout prix récupérer cette fichue vidéo. Et la détruire. L'avenir du pays en dépendait ! Mais encore avant cela, il fallait sortir et retourner au palais…

Il entra dans la salle de bain, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Elles avaient aussi emporté toutes les serviettes, tous les draps, tous les gants de toilette. Bref, tous les bouts de tissu. Il comprit alors pourquoi il s'était réveillé sur un lit sans couvertures ni draps. Elles lui paieront cher !

Finalement, enroulé dans du papier de toilette, il sort en cachant son visage. En vain. Les gens autours se posent alors des questions. Que fais leur prince héritier dans cet accoutrement et surtout dans cet hôtel miteux aussi loin du palais ?

Après avoir traversé toute la ville, le prince, pensant que personne ne l'avait reconnu, entra dans un grand soupir de soulagement dans le palais. Il se précipita dans ses appartements où il enfila des vêtements propres. Une fois la priorité des priorités effectuée, il appela le chef de la garde, un ninja expérimenté et entièrement dévoué.

-Les princesses qui m'étaient promises se sont échappées, cherchez les jour et nuit, et ramenez les moi vivantes avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur pays d'origine !

L'homme acquiesça et partit, laissant le prince et sa gueule de bois.

Très loin de là, deux jeunes filles marchaient depuis l'aube. La première huma un buisson de roses rouges et fit remarquer avec un sourire sadique :

-Le sang coulera quand nos parents apprendront l'annulation du mariage.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis pour eux.

* * *

Sayu: c'est nous que v'là ! 

Shinku : yeaaaaah !

Sayu : Vous allez souffrir !muhahahahha


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteurs**: Katarzina, Sayumi-chan et Sôseiseki.

**Genre**: Romance, Humour . Mouahahaha

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages nous appartenant sont le Prince, Shinku , Sayuri et Megumi .

**Notes des auteurs**:

-Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Oroshimaru et Naruto était parti 3 ans en entrainement avec Jiraya.

-Les personnages ont environ 15/16 ans .

-Chaque auteur de cette fic n'a malheureusement pas pu prendre le même pseudo que son prénom, car l'inscription s'est faite après avoir commencé la fic et les pseudos sont presque tous pris. Donc, Katarzina est Shinku(le truc qui n'a rien à voir XD),Sayumi-chan est Sayuri et Sôseiseki est Megumi

* * *

_Dans une boite de nuit, quelque part dans le pays du feu._

-«UN AUTRE!!!». Ces deux mots ayant étés prononcés pour la 5ème fois de la soirée par une jeune femme assise au bar. Elle était petite, avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la taille ainsi que de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur semblable à celle de la neige. Vous l'aurez donc deviné, c'était une Hyuga, oui une Hyuga en train de se souler, étonnant non? Pas tant que ça en fait, si on prend en compte les raisons de la cuite à venir.

_FLASH-BACK_

_A Konoha, très tôt le matin._

Une jeune femme d'environ 16 ans marchait plus que doucement vers sa «demeure». Ben oui, après avoir une fois de plus fait échouer une de ses missions à cause de sa timidité maladive et de son agoraphobie à la c, notre Hinata nationale n'était pas pressée de se présenter devant son «adorable et très compréhensif» père. LOGIQUE!!! . Plongée dans ses pensées, essayant d'imaginer à l'avance les saloperies que son père et sa soeur allaient lui balancer afin de bien s'y préparer, elle ne faisait plus attention au monde extérieur, le seul problème étant que marcher sans regarder devant soit (même très tôt le matin) quand on est la plus malchanceuse du village n'est pas conseillé.

«BOUM». Théorie vérifiée ( et une Hinata les quatre fers en l'air, une! ). Elle se releva et regarda la personne qu'elle avait percuté et celle-ci eut le mérite de la faire retomber. La raison de cette étrange et soudaine perte d'équilibreest blonde, avait disparu pour son entrainement depuis 3 ans et affichait son habituel, intarrissable et stupide sourire.

_P.O.V HINATA_

C'est pas possible, j'y croix pas, mais qu'est ce qui fiche là celui-là!!! Il aurait pu prévenir qu'il revenait non? Comme ça j'aurais pu m'y préparer! Il m'aurait pas fallut plus d'un mois! Ou alors je me serrais cachée comme d'habitude mais là c'est trop tard va falloir être courageuse et ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Eh oui faut croire que je suis toujours amoureuse. Je sors de mes pensées et remarque qu'il était en train de me détailler...? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?Il ne me reconnaît plus? Pourtant j'ai pas tellement changé alors que lui ... je me surpris à rentrer dans son jeu et à le détailler également. Il a beaucoup grandi, ses cheveux ont poussé jusqu'aux épaules, et il a gagné des muscles, en fait, si on oublie cet imbécile de sourire, il a vraiment tout du yudaime. Soudain il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, m'arrachant à ma contemplation je la pris tout en començant à rougir (faudrait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes non?).Je me relève donc pour constater qu l'on a pas tellement avancé, avant nous nous contemplions assis par terre et maintenant c'est debout... quel progrès! Je decida donc de prendre sur moi et d'entamer la conversation, enfin entamer on va surtout dire que j'ai brisé le silence avec mon, je cite «na..naruto kun». Presque sans bégayer, je suis trop forte -°. Ca y est il est revenu à la réalité, il me regarda, et sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et bien évidement je m'évanouis avant même qu'il m'ait lâchée! Tant mieux ça m'évite au moins les désagréments de la chute.

Lorsque que je repris connaissance je me trouvais allongée sur un banc, je me demandais d'abord si j'avais rêvé avant d'apercevoir le visage de l'homme assis à mes côtés. Il ne me fallut alors moins de 5 secondes pour me relever en un bond en rougissant pour ensuite me confondre en excuses. Il me coupa alors avec un bref mais efficace «tu n'as pas changé» qu'il prononça en rigolant. Il m'invita ensuite un boire un café enfin un bol de ramen dans son cas (super le petit-dej!) . Nous discutâmes longtemps enfin assez du moins car j'eus le temps de me détendre pour enfin arriver a parler normalement. Je lui posai des questions sur son entrainement et lui sur Konoha et l'évolution de ses habitants. Je lui appris donc que Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke était passés junin et que Sakura et moi étions Chunin. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment précit que celle-ci arriva sautant préalablement dans les bras de Naruto heureuse de son retour avant de m'annoncer que j'étais convoquée. De toute façon je devais m'y rendre pour mon rapport de mission et Naruto également pour informer la «vieille» de son retour, nous nous rendîmes donc à son bureau accompagné de Sakura.

FIN P.O.V HINATA

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Retour au bar

Voilà maintenant vous savez qu'il est de retour ce qui avait déja fichu un coup à notre pauvre Hinata et si en plus on ajoute à ça la cause de la convocation cela nous donne, réfléchissons ...

NARUTO CONVOCATION CUITE

P.O.V HINATA

J'allais quitter le bar quand j'entendit qu'une personne commençait a parler enfin à hurler plutôt, je cherchai alors à qui appartenait cette voix pour tomber sur une grande brune au grand sourire et l'air heureux de vivre! Mais que c'est agaçant de tomber sur des personnes belles et joyeuses lorsque l'on se sent moche et angoissée! Je l'écoutai cependant et je découvris alors qu'en plus d'être belle et heureuse, elle était également riche et la cousine de deux princesses jumelles.

Pff quelle vantarde!! N'empêche la vie est vraiment injuste et c'est après cette magnifique conclusion que je me décida à prendre encore un autre verre. Eh oui on dit bien «boire pour oublier», non?

* * *

Shinku-Chan : On a enfin pu lire le Chapitre \o/

Sayu-Chan : Ouep !Et maintenant plus personne ne pourra nous reprocherde ne pas connaître Naruto !

Hinata_rouge de honte_ :C'pas vraiiii, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Megumi : T'inquiètes pas on t'aime bien dans le fond !

Naruto : Oui c'est vrai , on t'aime bien , même beaucoup ...

**Boum** [ - A pu Hinata !


End file.
